Mukuro's Housewarming Present
by mangafreak811
Summary: Mukuro just got a new place and a certain someone is planning to come over. What will they bring with them? Hint Hint there will be a fruit involved. Rated T for safety but probably not needed.


Mukuro's House Warming Present

**Disclaimer: **_Katekyo Hitman Reborn _does not belong to me but to its creator _Akira Amano._

Mukuro's POV:

_*Yawns*_

Ah another beautiful morning in the fine country of Italy. I will say even though I've been free for quite a while now there are times when I still find it hard to believe that I'm no longer stuck in the depths of that wretched place they call Vendicare.

On a completely different topic I must say the Vongola certainly went all out when they offered to

build each of Decimo's Guardians their own place a short distance away from headquarters. Ku fu fu fu living alone and having my own place to call home truly does feel magnificent.

It really is quite amazing how much of an upgrade this is compared to my former living arrangements in that monstrosity they call a "cell" back when I was in the custody of Vendicare. Ha living arrangements I'm pretty sure you can even really call it that, in which case I guess the last place I truly lived in to the point I could actually call it home would be when the gang and I lived in Kokuyo Land.

Ah yes Kokuyo Land I will say there are things about that place I will miss, though there are also some things in which I am glad I don't have to deal with anymore on a daily basis, those mainly being the facilities and the fact that almost everything there was broken as well as the constant act of Ken, Chikuza and MM when shes around always attempting to stick to me like velcro.

Another thing I will most certainly not miss is all the pineapple comments about my hair that everyone everywhere just feels the need to point out and actually unfortunately sometimes still do.

Oh how I've come to hate pineapples.

I'll admit I do sometimes miss the liveliness of having the Kokuyo Gang around. On the other hand if my objective is liveliness then all I really have to do is visit headquarters and voila one serving of lively entertainment courtesy of the Vongola Guardians.

Talking about the Vongola Guardians I wonder how my sweet little Chrome is doing I do hope the Skylark isn't harassing her again. Ku fu fu fu Perhaps later on I should pay the Skylark a visit, its been a while since I last played with him. Oh how fun it is to rile him up.

Oh my I just realized I'd been so busy letting my thoughts wonder I completely forgot to check what time it was. _*Checks Clock* _Ah good its still morning which means I still have plenty of time to get ready, I wouldn't want to still be in my pajamas when she arrives now would I.

Hmm If I remember correctly I do believe it was sometime in the early afternoon that my dearest Carla said she would come over.

_*_ _Sigh*_ Oh Carla how grateful I am to have gotten a beautiful girlfriend with no ties to the mafia though still has the ability to easily manipulate people and hand multiple guys asses to them.

_* Sound of door bell *_

Oh well speak of the devil and she'll arrive in all her glory. _*Looks At Self in Mirror* _

*_Groans*_ I literally look like I just rolled out of bed, oh well on the bright side at least now I won't have to fear her making any pineapple hair comments, honestly I'm a bit surprised she hasn't already.

Ku fu fu fu Well if it isn't my darling Carla, I thought you were coming in the afternoon, a bit early aren't we? Or perhaps you just couldn't wait to see my handsome face again.

_*Wink*_

"_*Snicker* _So Mukuro are you always this lively in the mornings?"

Hmm who knows, but I'm sure you could easily find out.

"_*Laughs* _Oh Mukuro you're hopeless. But to answer your question the real reason I'm here so early is because I wanted to be the first one to wish you congratulations on your new apartment."

"Oh! I also got you a housewarming present, but before I give you that how about I make us something to eat. Sound good?"

_*Stomach Grumbles* _

"I'll take that as a yes."

My dearest Carla you're too good to me.

"I know I am."

Anyway Carla while you do that I think I'm going to turn on some music. _*Turns on Music*_

"_Kufufu Kufufu Kufufu no Fu~~"_

_*Starts unconsciously humming along with music* _

"Wait just a...Dammit Mukuro seriously this song **again**? I swear I've heard you play this stupid song so many times that its actually been permanently seared into my head!"

Now Carla be nice that song is anything but stupid. Ku fu fu fu.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you taste in music. Anyway enough about that I just finished cooking so lets eat."

_~After Eating~_

Ah that certainly hit the spot, I don't think I could ever get tired of your cooking Carla.

"Oh Mukuro you flatter too much, in any case how about I give you your housewarming present now."

Oh Ku fu fu fu I wonder what you could have gotten me, perhaps some sexy lingerie for you to wear for me?

"Who knows maybe, now close your eyes and don't open until I say so."

*_Shuffling Sound of a Bag_*

"Ah ha here it is!"

"Okay Mukuro you can open your eyes!"

_*Opens Eyes and Looks at Table* _

_*Silence*_ …... Its a Pineapple.

"Yep I saw it at the store and for some reason it reminded me of you so I simply just had to get it for you! I also bought you your own calender, this one that I bought has a specific fruit for each month."

*_Flips Pages until on Correct Month_ *

"Hahaha Oh hey Mukuro look the calender page for this month is actually pineapple themed! Wow what coincidence!"

"_Pineapples. Its like that specific fruit haunts my very existence. I guess I was crazy to think I could so easily get away from being seen as having any relation to that damned fruit. Perhaps I should just make it my mission to wipe all pineapples off the face of the planet?"_

"Mukuro whats wrong? Do you not like the present I gave you?

Hmm? O-oh n-no I-I assure you that's not it at all honey.

"Really? Phew you almost had me worried there. For a second I was starting to think you didn't like my gift. I for one personally love pineapples"

You love pineapples?

"Yep! Absolutely love them, they're one of the best fruits in existence!"

You love them eh y. _"Ku fu fu fu in that case perhaps being associated with pineapples isn't so bad after all."_

_Kufufu Kufufu Kufufu no Fu~~~~~~~~ END _

Authors Note: I hope this story was at least decent, I actually came up with it on the spot while in the shower lol! Anyway if this didn't suck please give a favorite and/or a review. If it did suck well then you know what still give me a review and I will try to suck less next time hahaha. Also tell me if you liked the little song exit idea I came up with.


End file.
